1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a device management system and a device management device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device management device that manages devices to be managed by acquiring, from the devices to be managed via a network, device management information for managing the devices and managing the device management information has been known.
With respect to the above-described technology, however, when the device identifying information unique to the device is changed because of, for example, replacement of the board of the device to be managed or replacement of the device itself, even though the device should be intrinsically determined as the same devices to be managed, the device is determined as different devices to be managed.
In view of the above-described circumstances, there is a need to provide a device management system, a device management device, and a device management method that make it possible to, even when device identifying information differs between a device to be managed whose corresponding device management information is taken over and a device to be managed to which the device management information is taken over, take over and manage the device management information.